


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, Music, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>swiftliness said: "Punk! Cas in a music store and Dean is a Lil nerd and gets rly flustered around cas the first time he meets him cuz he's like 'but he's punk but he's rly cute' and he goes there everyday on cas's shift"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You'd Never Ask

"Are you gonna buy something or are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" The blue-haired man said, tapping his fingers against the cash register.

Dean blushed, and dropped his album onto the counter. 

"You’re into Fall Out Boy?" The man raised his eyebrow at Dean, and Dean noticed a small name tag displaying the name  _Castiel_  on his chest.

"Uh… yeah." He said, awkwardly, trying not to focus on the fact that Castiel’s hair and eyes were the exact same shade of blue.

"Hm." Castiel smirked and put Dean’s CD in a small bag. "$11.53 is your total."

Dean grabbed a crinkled $20 from his wallet and placed it on the counter, hoping that Castiel wouldn’t notice his shaking hands. Dean took his change and walked out of the music store, quickly.

 

Dean wasn’t into people with blue hair and piercings and tattoos covering their arms. Never has before, at least. But he was so… beautiful? 

"Castiel" Dean muttered, committing the name to memory. 

 

A week later Dean returned, hoping to find something for his brother’s birthday present. 

"Look whose back." He heard a voice say from behind him.

"Castiel." Dean said, quickly. Too quickly.

"You know my name? I’m honored." Castiel smiled. "You can call me Cas though, if you want."

"Okay." Dean said, his back still turned, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

"You here for more Fall Out Boy? Because their stuff is on the other side of the store." Cas said.

"No, I have to find something for my brother." Dean replied, finally turning to meet Castiel’s eyes.

"What kind of music does he like?"

"Um.. rap? I don’t know…" Dean sighed. "I think he likes Eminem?" 

"Eminem. Okay, that’s over here." Cas led him to a shelf filled with names of artists Dean had never heard of. "Here." He said, handing Dean an album. "This is his newest one." 

"Thanks." Dean mumbled. 

Cas reached up to straighten a stack of CDs on the top shelf, and his shirt pulled up revealing the bottom of a feathery tattoo. 

"What’s that one?" Dean asked, before realizing that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, uh, your tattoo. On your back? What is it?"

"Oh. It’s angel wings. Castiel means angel of Thursday." He answered, and smiled. "Anyway, was that all you needed?" 

"Yeah." Dean said quietly and follow Cas to the counter.

"$10.35" Cas said. 

Dean handed him exact change and ran out the door with a quick thank you, thinking about how Cas was a literal angel.

 

Dean couldn’t help it. He saw Cas in the window, stocking a shelf, when he was walking by the store.

Dean walked into the store and proceeded to the C section of the Pop/Rock shelves. He was flipping through Coldplay albums when Castiel noticed him.

“ _Coldplay?_ " Cas rolled his eyes. 

"What?" Dean laughed.

"Oh, nothing…" He smirked, and added "I never caught your name."

"Dean."

"Dean what?"

"Winchester…"

"Dean Winchester. Hmm…" Cas laughed lightly, and Dean swore that it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. "Dean Winchester." He repeated. "That’s got a nice ring to it."

Dean blushed and pulled  _Mylo Xyloto_  off the shelf. Dean really had to stop buying so much stuff, but he had to have an excuse to come in here.

"Haven’t heard that one yet, heard it’s pretty good though." Cas reviewed. "Is that all you wanted, today?"

"I don’t know. Do you have any suggestions?"

Cas smiled, “Well, if you want my opinion… I like this one.” Cas grabbed a Panic! at the Disco album from the shelf behind him. 

"Hmm.. Okay. I’ll try it." Dean took both CDs in his hands and paid. 

"You’ll have to tell me what you think." Cas added as Dean was leaving.

A week passed before Dean had time to listen to  _Vices & Virtues. _He had heard a few songs from the album already but quickly admired the less played ones, like  _Sarah Smiles_ and  _Trade Mistakes._

Dean stopped in the music store after school the next day.

“Winchester.” Cas lit up when Dean walked through the glass doors.

“Hey.” Dean smiled back.

“So? What’d you think?”

“I want more.” Dean laughed.

“I can do that. Follow me.” Dean followed Cas to the P section of Punk/Rock.

“How many do you want?” Cas asked.

“Just one for now.”

“Okay, I’d recommend  _Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die.”_ Cas held it up.

“Okay.” Dean took it from Castiel, and their fingers brushed lightly. Cas blushed for the first time Dean had ever seen. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

Dean didn’t go back to the store for a while, and Cas noticed his absence. After a week Cas found himself looking at the doors, his elbows resting on the counter, keeping his head up. After two weeks Cas was audibly sighing when a customer walked in who wasn’t Dean. He had to admit the little nerd was cute. With his big glasses that made his vivid green eyes huge. And his freckles,  _god his freckles_. They looked like a million little stars brushed across his cheeks.

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel spun around to face the familiar voice and smiled widely, “Dean.”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about your, uh, tattoos? For a project? I mean I know I can’t while you’re working but maybe we could meet later or something?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Cas smiled. “What kind of project is it?”

“We have to do a presentation on a form of art.” Dean muttered. “And, I think your tattoos are really cool so… You don’t have to.” Dean added, quickly.

“No, I want to. Here’s my phone number, why don’t you text me later and we can pick a time to meet.” Cas said and scribbled down his number in beautiful handwriting.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean smiled and waved, heading out the door.

 

[Dean:]  _I’m basically always free, so whenever you aren’t busy is fine. Thanks for doing this for me, Cas._

[Cas:]  _no need to keep thanking me, green eyes. i have tomorrow off, if that works for u?_

[Dean:]  _My brother is having his weird friends over tomorrow, so could we meet somewhere for lunch or something, maybe?_

[Cas:]  _r u asking me out on a date dean? ;)_

[Dean:]  _It depends, do you want it to be a date?_

[Cas:]  _i thought you’d never ask_

[Dean:]  _I can pick you up if you’d like. Around 12?_

[Cas:]  _okay, dean :) but really do I need anything to help you with your project_

[Dean:]  _About that…_

[Dean:]  _I may have made that up._

[Cas:]  _assbutt_

[Dean:]  _Hey, it worked._

[Cas:]  _just got yelled at for texting, ill see you tomorrow, green eyes_

 

this one was requested by [swiftliness](http://swiftliness.tumblr.com/)!

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
